Empty Nest
by heartlandiansoisle
Summary: Set after 3x06 - Growing Pains, when Merlin has been re-homed. No warnings. One-shot. Originally written in 2015.


"Aah", Amy sighed deeply, out of exhaustion, "one good thing about this parenting thing being over is that we finally have some time for each other", Amy said and let her body fall on Ty's bed. The springs on the bed made her bounce a little until the mattress finally settled under her. Ty quickly followed Amy on the bed and adjusted himself right next to her. His body was aching and screaming for rest, and he couldn't imagine a better place to rest his bones than right next to Amy.

"And we can finally get some rest", Ty agreed and enveloping Amy in his arms, giving her temple a kiss. "Though… I have to admit, I do kind of miss the little rascal already." He knew it was for the best for Merlin to live someplace else, but couldn't still help his feelings. It had been exciting to look after someone and see the positive influence you could have in their life - even if that someone was a horse.

"You miss the night-time feeding and the tantrums? Really?" Amy said with disbelief. It had not been all that glorious as Ty made it sound to be and it was gonna be something Amy would remember that before they would even talk about having kids of their own.

"Well, no, but it was part of the whole experience. You know, you can't have the good without the bad", Ty tried to explain. "And I became kind of attached to him already…"

"Oh, I know. Don't think I didn't see those tears in your eyes when we waved goodbye to Scott", she teased and made Ty blush a little. "I thought it was cute", Amy kissed the end of her boyfriend's nose. "One day, you're gonna make a great dad."

"Hope so… I mean, I really wanna be a good dad", Ty said, lost in thought.

"You will, I have no doubts about it", Amy assured.

"Thanks, Amy", he said, kissing her then. They embraced each other for a while, both feeling like they had not done this kind of intimacy for ages. The little colt had taken all of their time together, and the tension that had been building up through the exchanges over the last few days had not been the sexual kind. Getting reacquainted like this felt better than they had remembered.

"You think this is how new parents feel when the kids aren't home?" Ty asked then, stroking Amy's cheek tenderly when she laid close to him. Her eyes were studying his lips as he spoke.

"Or more like after the kids have flown out of the nest", Amy said, making a nod to what Mallory had said earlier about Dr. Kirk's comments about parenthood. "I feel like we haven't had any time to keep the romance alive lately."

"You think we should fix that now?" Ty said as a smile crept on his face.

"Mh-hm, yes please", Amy played modest, but was actually looking forward to that. Ty's smile got wider and he kissed Amy.

"Any ideas?" Ty wanted to grant her wishes.

"I'm sure we come up with something", she said and let her fingers stroke Ty's back gently. "But we could start with kisses…"

"Kisses, huh?" Ty pulled Amy closer and spoke lowly. "Like these?" He planted some on her lips, making her arch her back as she pressed against his body.

"Hm-mh, yes, exactly like these…" she said with a tone that gave her enjoyment show. Amy's hand got a tighter grip on his shoulder and they felt their bodies intertwining as the butterflies inside started to tickle their bellies.

Then, there was someone at the door, clearing his throat. And neither Ty nor Amy could mistake that voice, which was why they quickly tore their bodies apart from each other, jumped into a sitting position and shot glances toward the doorway. Jack was standing there, a judgmental expression on his face, and Amy knew there was a disappointment hidden there somewhere in his eyes.

"We were just…" Ty tried.

"We were so tired", Amy spoke over him. They both sounded like a guilty mess.

"Save it. I know what you were just…" Jack mimicked. "You think I was born yesterday? I hope you don't think that just because you got a taste of parenthood you'd be planning to do it for real anytime soon", he continued. "Because let me tell you something; there won't be a truck to take the kid away after few days and you getting back to normal when you cross that line."

"We know that, Jack", Ty assured.

"You better remember that too", Jack spoke. "I need your help with the chicken coop. We gotta make sure no other beast gets to the new chicks", he then changed the subject and looked at Ty.

"But I'm tired", Ty tried.

"Welcome to parenthood. I've been tired for the last 40 years, but you don't see me slacking off, do you?" he said and started walking back downstairs.

Amy sighed and watched Ty's face. She could tell he wanted to say something, but bit his tongue. There was no arguing Jack, especially if he ever wanted to get back to kissing Amy.

"Better go", Ty said and turned toward Amy, giving her a needy kiss. "Wondering what made him so angry… It's not like we were gonna… you know." Amy nodded. They had only been together for few months now and neither of them were ready for the next step. Deep down, Amy figured Jack knew it too.

"Maybe because he had to give the cougar cub away", Amy figured. Jack had acted all tough but caring for the orphan cub, but Amy knew her grandfather well and was sure the cougar had stolen Jack's heart no matter how much he tried to live by his own rule about not getting attached with animals that weren't theirs.

"Probably", Ty agreed and kissed Amy one more time. "But this isn't over, okay?"

"Far from it", Amy nodded, smiling. He really wanted to get back to kissing him.

"So, to be continued?" Ty checked.

"To be continued…" Amy grinned, kissing Ty before he slipped through her fingers and was out of the loft.


End file.
